


love blooming like a flower in moonlight

by LullabyDance



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fanart, Jason Todd is Clover, M/M, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyDance/pseuds/LullabyDance
Summary: Ivy finds a kid on the street and history changes.Jason meets Robin when he's twelve years old and gains a friend.Nightwing falls in love with Clover when they grow up to fight side by side.





	love blooming like a flower in moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelingwhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingwhimsy/gifts).

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/566357000833990656/615636024403558426/clovernightwing.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time thinking about what would happen if Ivy adopted Jay and I may or may not have written some stuff down and if I'm lucky I will turn it into a fic some day!! But thinking about this and especially coming up with a design for clover!Jason was a lot of fun!! Also featuring the one time Dick got turned into a bird and Jason didn't think the bird puns could get worse! But here they are!! Thank you for your amazing prompts and I hope you like it whimsy!!!


End file.
